borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pearlescent items
I have yet to see a pearla and would very much like to get a few. I will try my luck with the Drifters, even taking them on foot, but I just play the game solo, my escape from work. I see a lot aobut collecting and "duping" weapons including pearls, but I confess my lack of understanding how I can get any weapons and then put them into the game. I would welcome a simple explanation and thank you for your patience. 8mileshigh Just curious if anyone else has had a issue with finding the pearlescent items... i don't want to find alot of modded guns due to possible corruption of the game and system.... i haven't found any of them anywhere.... i also would like to find the ironclad pearlescent shield... if anyone knows where can find em... or will duplicate anything for me it is appreciated... i been playing 4 months and haven't found any pearls is why i am in search... have almost all my trophy's... but no pearls..lol i would like to collect pearlescent items and ledgendary as well... perferably not modded... if someone wants to duplicate a few it would be appreciated.... just haven't found any on my own... if you want contact ps3 id: montydrey31 send a message as pearlescent... and i will respond asap... i have a anarchy serpen... that is the only true pearlescent i have... thanx. :NOTE: anarchy serpens is modded! ::Hi im new to this site but borderlands i have about 30-40 pearlescent guns that are not modded most level 50 and above (Ive got a level 61 hunter) i can give you some if you like (xbox 360) - iR3PLAYzZ x i've picked up a stalker from this dude but it might be modded lvl of it 0 its lvlless : Yes that's mod'ed. Yes, Pearlescents are rare, especially if playin solo. Took lots of Crawmerax runs to get my first Omega shield. Odds are like 1:66 solo. Much better odds if on a team of 4 but then ... who gets it? Don't worry about corruption. Even so, before you go online, backup your Save file. -- MeMadeIt 18:36, April 15, 2010 (UTC) -Most people just dupe it to the party if a Pearl drops. Wanna hear some bullshit? I LOVE killing Drifters, not in the vehicle, but on foot, I use SMG's, full auto rifles, and shotguns. I'm a Siren so if shit gets hectic I can warp and get out. Anyway Drifter drops a pearl and it fuckin blows, next day around the same area Drifter drops ANOTHER pearl, stats are upped but it's the same shitty weapon. Happy a pearl dropped but crazy pissed it blows. ECWGrizwald 05:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : And just where is this area? Or are you keeping this a secret? ;) -- MeMadeIt 05:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, a potential new method of farming pearls. I've read others finding pearls off Lance guys too. I've killed TONS of Drifters in this area and others and it was just pure luck I found the two pearls there. Sunken Sea, you know the area as you're heading towards the ramp to make the leap, through the hole, to Lockdown Palace? Way off to the right, 2 Drifters appear in this area, and they respawn like all Drifters. Both pearls dropped there. If anyone knows the area I'm talking about and can describe it better, thank you. ECWGrizwald 05:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Never seen a Drifter drop a pearl, I've found two.. a terrible Tsunami from the Farmory and a Lance guy in Circle of Duty dropped a Nemesis